Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Scope of Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for adjusting the intensity of an electromagnetic static stimulation applied to an animal as a deterrent. More specifically, this invention relates to a method and apparatus for adjusting the duty cycle of the static stimulation signal within a time window of fixed duration.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of electronic pet training, it is well known to apply a static stimulation to an animal as a stimulus. Animal trainers are aware that different animals have different tolerances to a static stimulation. In order to get the attention of the animal and discourage bad behavior, it is necessary to provide a sufficient level of static stimulation. By way of example, a smaller/less aggressive animal such as a poodle generally requires a static stimulation of less intensity than a larger/more aggressive animal to achieve the desired deterrent effect. While a single setting for intensity can be selected that is sufficient to gain the attention of any animal, such a setting would be unnecessarily harsh for a large number of animals.
In order to provide an appropriate level of stimulus to a variety of animals, it is desirable to steadily increase the level of stimulation to the animal while the animal continues to misbehave. By increasing the intensity of the applied stimulus until the behavior is corrected, the animal will learn to refrain from the undesired behavior more rapidly. Further, the intensity level of the applied correction is generally the minimum amount necessary to deter the animal from the undesired behavior, as determined from the response of the animal. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a method and apparatus for adjusting the intensity of a static stimulation applied to an animal as a deterrent.
An apparatus and method for producing a variable intensity static stimulation, or variable static stimulation generator, is illustrated and described. The variable static stimulation generator produces a stimulus, such as a static stimulation, that increases in intensity if the animal continues to require correction. In one embodiment, the stimulus generation signal of the present invention is a periodic signal having constant amplitude and a constant duration. Varying the duty cycle of the stimulus generation signal changes the intensity of the static stimulation. By increasing the duty cycle such that more energy is introduced into the static stimulation during a fixed duration of time, the intensity of the static stimulation is increased.